Dulce Venganza
by Casey Selby
Summary: El haberle perdonado la vida a una pequeña niña de diez años, lo volverá esclavo de su pasado. Y esclavo de una pasión prohibida, ¿Qué sucederá cuando esa niña vuelva para tomar la venganza que él mismo le ofreció?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia me pertenece. No al plagio.**

 **DULCE VENGANZA**

 **Argumento: El haberle perdonado la vida a una pequeña niña diez años, lo volverá un esclavo de su pasado. Y esclavo de una pasión prohibida ¿Qué sucederá cuando esa niña vuelva para tomar la venganza que él mismo le ofreció?**

 **Prólogo.**

—Papi, no te enojes, —dijo la pequeña Isabella al ver el rostro iracundo de su padre. Estaba apretando el ceño con fuerza y esa expresión en su rostro no le gustaba.

Sabía que tenía la culpa de que su padre estuviese enojado, porque si ella no se hubiese escapado de casa, mamá no le hubiera llamado furiosa.

—No estoy enojado cariño. —le contestó. Tomó su tierna cara entre las manos y le levantó la barbilla—. Bells, nena, no debes volver a hacer eso, pudo haberte pasado algo malo y yo nunca me lo perdonaría.

—Pero no me pasó nada malo. —pronunció con voz inocente. Su padre sonrió y la levantó en brazos.

—Gracias al cielo no te pasó nada, pero por ahora volveremos a casa para que mamá no se moleste.

—Ella me va a pegar —Bella miró a su padre.

—No cariño, no lo hará.

—Creo que todo estaría mejor si me fuese a vivir contigo. —él sonrió provocando que ella hiciese un mohín.

—Irás a vivir conmigo cuando tengas edad suficiente. Es más te prometo que en cuanto arregle las cosas con tu madre yo iré por ti a la casa. —a Bella le brillaron los ojitos ante lo que dijo su padre.

—¿En serio lo prometes? —él asintió y levantó la mano. Dejó solo el dedo meñique levantado y ella lo imitó. A continuación entrelazaron los dedos y ella sonrió satisfecha.

Era hija de un matrimonio que sólo había durado un año. Y Charlie Swan se había ido de casa para evitar que ella creciera en un lugar lleno de mentiras y de problemas. Aunque ahora, cuando ella tenía diez años, empezaba a dudar que aquella fuese una buena idea.

Su mujer Renée no era la más cariñosa y apenas se tomaba su tiempo para atender las necesidades de la pequeña Bella. Aun así, él no era capaz de hacer nada. Sólo esperaba ganar la custodia de la niña, pero con sus antecedentes, eso estaba cada vez más lejos.

—¿Quieres un helado antes de ir a casa? —ella gritó un fuerte "si" y su padre la dejó en el piso.

Charlie se volvió para apagar la computadora y regresó para tomar la mano de la niña. Cerraría la oficina con llave y luego llevaría a la niña a casa.

Del otro lado de la ventana que daba hacia la calle, la noche ya había caído y sólo unos cuantos autos pasaban por la avenida. Los empleados ya se habían retirado por lo que la oficina estaba desolada y él y la niña eran los últimos en salir.

Miró de un lado a otro de la ventana y se quedó estático al ver el Volvo negro de vidrios polarizados del otro lado de la acera. Ya eran tres noches que el auto estaba ahí y empezaba a pensar que lo estaban siguiendo.

Siempre se estacionaba ahí y cuando acababa el trabajo se iba sin hacer absolutamente nada, pero esta vez era diferente.

La puerta del conductor se abrió y un hombre con chamarra de cuero bajó. Unos lentes negros le tapaban casi la mitad de la cara. Sintió el pánico apoderarse de él y se agachó hasta la pequeña Bella que esperaba a que pusiera la llave de la oficina.

—Bells, cariño, necesito que entres a la oficina y te metas debajo del escritorio.

—¿Por qué papá? —Charlie vio que el hombre ya cruzaba la acera y un par de pasos estaría frente a la puerta.

—Hazlo linda, si lo haces, te prometo que hoy mismo te llevo a casa conmigo. —Ella abrió los ojitos emocionada—, pero a cambio tienes que prometerme que no vas a salir hasta que yo regrese por ti.

Ella asintió aún emocionada y regresó al interior de la oficina. Se metió debajo del escritorio y esperó paciente a que su padre volviese por ella.

Eso nunca pasó.

Cuando se cansó de esperar y pensando que quizá su padre se había olvidado de ella, salió de la oficina. En el pasillo, la escena que estaba frente de ella la llenó de terror. Su padre estaba tendido en el piso y un gran charco de sangre lo rodeaba. Tenía los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el techo y un hoyo en la frente.

Había un hombre parado a un lado de él de espaldas y hablaba por teléfono, en la otra mano libre tenía una pistola. Bella pensó que gritaría de terror, pero absolutamente nada salía de sus labios. Se giró lentamente para volver debajo del escritorio y esperar a que se hubiese ido. Sus pies tropezaron y golpearon contra el escritorio de la asistente de su padre.

Edward Cullen se giró sobresaltado al escuchar el sonido de lapiceros cayendo al suelo. Ajustó su revolver en la mano y apuntó.

Se encontró con una niña pequeña que lo miraba aterrorizada desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas y negaba con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— _¡Cullen!_ —escuchó del otro lado de la línea—, _sal ahora mismo de ahí y tráeme las pruebas que necesito._

—Sí señor —contestó, entonces la niña salió corriendo hacia la oficina y cerró la puerta.

— _Sin testigos Edward_. —sentenció la persona y colgó. Edward guardó el teléfono en la chaqueta de cuero que traía y caminó a paso lento hasta la oficina.

La puerta estaba atrancada, pero nada que él no pudiese resolver. Apuntó a la puerta y disparó. El silenciador evitó que el sonido del disparo se escuchara.

La puerta se abrió y entró. Miró en derredor y sonrió al ver los pies de la niña debajo del escritorio.

Edward llevaba cinco años en ese trabajo. Desde los dieciocho había entrado a ese mundo sin saber cuándo terminaría. Era asesino y le pagaban una fuerte suma de dinero sólo por deshacerse de los enemigos de su patrón. Era despiadado y nunca había titubeado a la hora de desaparecer a una familia entera. No importaba si eran hombres, mujeres o niños.

Él sabía lo que se sentía estar de los dos bandos. Del de la víctima y del asesino.

Caminó hasta el escritorio y se asomó. Ella apretaba los ojos con fuerza y se tapaba la mano con la boca. Quería evitar gritar.

—¡Buu! —gritó—. Te encontré —le susurró y ella dejó escapar un grito horrorizado. Se abrazó las piernas.

Edward la haló de la mano y la obligó a salir por la fuerza del escritorio.

—Suéltame —gritó.

—Vamos, déjame terminar mi trabajo.

La niña gritó. El cuerpo entero le temblaba. Estaba llena de pánico. Edward la miró y le sonrió. En ese momento la niña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y a él se le contrajo el estómago.

Los pequeños ojos saltones y chispeantes de la niña lo taladraron. Unos ojos chocolate preciosos, que estaban llenos de miedo. _Qué mierda_ se dijo. Estaba sufriendo de arrepentimiento, y eso era imposible.

Él se había deshecho de los sentimientos bondadosos el mismo día que había visto a sus padres en la morgue. Él había experimentado el miedo y el pánico en carne propia y era inmune a todo aquello. O al menos eso pensaba.

Había visto a sus padres morir frente a sus ojos y había pasado un día entero debajo de la cama, viendo el cuerpo inerte de sus padres en un charco de sangre. Ese día ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar, sino hasta el día siguiente que la policía había llegado a peritaje.

Sólo necesitaba jalar el gatillo y todo habría terminado. Su trabajo estaría completado y perfecto como siempre, pero estaba siendo detenido por algo más fuerte que él. Él sólo estaba haciendo un favor. El favor de evitarle más sufrimiento y de crecer traumada por lo que acababa de ver. De que se llenara de odio.

La pequeña intentó pasar corriendo a un lado de él, pero la detuvo del brazo. Aprovechó ese momento y la giró de espaldas a él. Le rodeó el cuello con el brazo y le puso el revolver en la sien.

 _Solo es apretar y… ¡BAM!_

La bala atravesaría el cráneo de la niña y él saldría del lugar.

Pero eso tampoco pasó. El no pudo jalar el gatillo. La escena del niño que había sido él le estaba arribando una y otra vez a la mente y los ojos de la niña llenos de terror le recordaban a los de él mismo.

Bajó la pistola y soltó a la niña.

Ella cayó al suelo y sus frágiles piernas sonaron contra la loza. Edward la miró desde su altura y luego se agachó para levantarla y dejarla sobre el sofá del otro lado de la oficina.

—Espera aquí hasta que alguien venga por ti.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó. Él no esperaba a que ella le dirigiera la palabra, tampoco esperaba girarse a verla y volver a sentir el vuelco en el estómago.

—Porque era una orden.

—Te odio —le susurró ella—. Papá era un hombre bueno.

—Tal vez. —contestó—. Has decidido vivir, ahora crece sana y fuerte. Vive tu vida sin arrepentimientos y cuando estés preparada yo te estaré esperando para que me hagas lo mismo que le he hecho a tu padre. Guarda el rencor que sientes ahora y acumúlalo si es lo que quieres. La venganza es dulce. — entonces guardó su revolver en la chaqueta de cuero que traía puesta y salió de la oficina.

 **Hola, después de estarlo pensando decidí publicar esta historia. Espero sus comentarios para saber si debo seguirla.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia me pertenece. No al plagio.**

 **Capítulo 1**

—Isabella, ¿estas segura de tu decisión?

—Nunca he estado más segura de algo, Marcus. —contestó mirando al avaro hombre frente a ella.

—Tal vez no estés preparada para tomar el control.

Isabella se giró iracunda hacia el gran escritorio de caoba. Las sillas alrededor estaban pulcramente limpias y las grandes e imponentes ventanas le regalaban una iluminación perfecta a la oficina. Como si ahí nunca hubiese pasado nada. Algunas cosas habían cambiado. Ya no estaba aquel escritorio donde ella se había escondido. Ahora estaba reemplazado por uno más grande y ergonómico.

Llevaba diez años soñando con ese momento. Tomar la rienda de la empresa manufacturera Swan Corp. Encargada de la transformación de textiles, vestimenta y calzado. Si bien aún tenía veinte años, estaba más que preparada para hacer frente a la responsabilidad.

Había dedicado diez años de su vida en prepararse. Los libros habían sido sus aliados y ahora nada la iba a detener.

Tras la muerte de su padre, Marcus había quedado al frente por tiempo indefinido hasta que ella tuviese la mayoría de edad o estuviese preparada para tomar las riendas.

Ahora estaba preparada y más que consciente de lo que tenía que hacer. Consciente de sus metas y objetivos.

—Lo estoy y lo sabes muy bien —sentenció. El hombre no dijo nada y simplemente tuvo que aceptar aquella decisión. Isabella tomarías las riendas de la compañía y él no podía objetar nada—. A partir de hoy ocuparé ésta oficina y si mi decisión no te gusta puedes pasar a recursos humanos. Mi padre te tenía en gran estima y sólo por eso tendrás una liquidación amable.

—No, no era mi intención ofenderla, sólo quería que fuese consciente de la gran responsabilidad. —contestó pacífico—. Tiene a su cargo más de mil empleados que dependen de ésta manufactura.

—Lo sé y estoy consciente de todo aquello. Y por la memoria de mi padre, que la empresa va a crecer.

—Por la memoria del señor Charlie Swan que yo estaré a su lado para ver la gloria de la compañía. —Corroboró—. Sabe que cualquier cosa puede contar conmigo. De eso no tenga ninguna duda.

Ella se giró y asintió.

—Gracias. —contestó.

Cuando el hombre salió de la oficina se dejó caer en el sofá. Estaba agotada. Sabía que hacerle frente a Marcus sería difícil, pero sus convicciones la mantenían firme.

Ya eran diez años desde que había estado ahí en ese mismo sofá esperando a que alguien llegase por ella. Renée, su madre, había llegado al día siguiente con la policía. La habían interrogado hasta que no pudo seguir contestando y luego la habían internado al hospital porque su salud había decaído demasiado.

Habían días en lo que pensó que moriría, pero la promesa de su padre, la tenía resistiendo todo aquello. Él volvería por ella. Algún día. Era tonto, pero lo creía. Después de todo el aferrarse a algo, como una promesa era la forma en la que tenía razón para vivir. Como la religión al hombre.

Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a trabajar. Revisó cuentas, inventarios, asuntos legales y contratos en recursos humanos. Pidió ayuda a algunos empleados para ponerse al corriente y cuando estuvo satisfecha con el trabajo, dio por terminada la jornada.

En la oficina, la mayoría de los empleados no creían que una chica de veinte años pudiese llevar una empresa como esa. Todos apostaban que en tres meses iba a bancarrota. Ella les iba a demostrar lo contrario.

Salió de la oficina y llegó a la casa de Jacob. Su mejor amigo de la infancia e investigador privado.

Nadie sabía qué había pasado realmente aquella noche, solo ella y él. Por lo que estaba decidida a tomar venganza por sus propios medios y Jacob estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

—Hola Jake —saludó en cuanto le abrió la puerta.

—Hola Bella, pasa, te tengo buenas noticias. —la saludó con un abrazo y la llevó hasta el pequeño despacho que tenía en la planta baja de su casa.

La pequeña habitación estaba alumbrada sólo por una pequeña lámpara que alumbraba directo a la computadora. Los papeles regados en la mesa le daban un aspecto un tanto desordenado. Él era despistado y un poco torpe en algunas cosas. Malo a la hora de hablar y muy antipático con algunas personas, pero en su trabajo no había hombre más capaz que él.

Desde los quince años había decidido lo que quería ser y a los veintitrés, ya era un profesional en su área. Isabella sabía que no podía haber encontrado a alguien mejor para ayudarla.

Jacob abrió unas páginas en la computadora.

—Veintiocho años. —Comenzó atrayendo toda la atención de la chica—. Se hace cargo de un club nocturno desde los veinte. Nació en chicago y se mudó a Arizona cuando cumplió los dieciséis. Tiene una relación con Irina Denali. Hija del dueño de la compañía cervecera de Seattle.

—Supongo que siendo el dueño del club no pudo haber conseguido mejor partido que esa chica —replicó con altanería.

—Si, en efecto. —él abrió otra página—. En los últimos años ha estudiado la carrera de licenciatura en economía y aparte de eso no ha hecho gran cosa de su vida. —concluyó. Isabella arrugó el ceño. Claro que había hecho otras cosas de su vida y ella lo sabía perfectamente—. Es un hombre común y corriente a la vista de los demás.

—Empiezo a pensar que no eres tan bueno en tu trabajo como creí. —él sonrió altanero y abrió otra página.

—Hey, nena no he dicho que ya terminé —se quejó. Ella volvió a sonreír. Había más—. Este hombre ha trabajado para el anterior dueño del club. Fue su mejor hombre de seguridad y ascendió muy rápido a guardia personal. Es un asesino peligroso. Se ganó la simpatía de aquel hombre por sus rápidos y efectivos métodos —agregó—. Sus padres murieron cuando tenía ocho años, asesinados por un supuesto amigo de la familia. De aquello no tengo mucha información. —aceptó con una mueca—. Mira esta es la fotografía que conseguí.

Jacob abrió otra página. A Isabella las manos le comenzaron a sudar. Le pasaba cada que estaba nerviosa. ¿Y cómo no estarlo?, estaba a punto de volver a ver la imagen del hombre que había asesinado a su padre. El hombre que la había orillado a tomar aquella decisión.

Y entonces. Lo vio. Cabello castaño, cara ascética y mandíbula tensa, como si estuviese preparado para cualquier cosa que le pasase y defenderse. Un hombre relajado en apariencia. Delgado y presentable.

El corazón le palpitó con fuerza. Deseaba tenerlo en frente y matarlo con sus propias manos. Si, la sed de venganza corría por sus venas en forma de hielo. Y las imágenes de su padre le pasaban por la cabeza.

Ella necesitaba limpiar la memoria de su progenitor, aunque eso le costase la vida.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Es él?—la voz de Jacob la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Carraspeó.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo. —su voz sonaba más tensa de lo normal—. Considerando que sólo pude darte un retrato hablado y nada más.

—¿Dudabas de mi capacidad? Eso es muy desconsiderado de tu parte.

—Nunca lo dudé. —sonrió—. Gracias Jake.

—Es un placer hacerlo por ti, nena.

Isabella sonrió y le pasó la mano por la cabeza. Alborotó su cabello rebelde.

—Hey, ¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer eso? —ella se encogió de hombros y salió del estudio de Jacob.

Él la siguió hasta la pequeña sala y se dejó caer en el sillón a un lado de ella.

—Sabes que esto es muy peligroso Bells. Es un hombre que asesina sin piedad.

Isabella asintió, por supuesto que sabía que tan despiadado era, y aun así era humano. Después de todo la había dejado viva.

—No tengo miedo, además tengo claro mi objetivo y lo sabes muy bien.

—Puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa. —le susurró. Extendió la mano y tomó la de ella entre las suyas—. Y Bells, si tu vida llega a correr peligro, ni pienses que te dejaré seguir adelante con esto.

—Lo sé. —quitó la mano mientras tosía para deshacer el agarre.

Jacob tenía sentimientos hacia ella y lo sabía, pero no quería relaciones que la distrajeran de su meta. En cuanto cumpliera la promesa que se había hecho a ella misma y a su padre, podría aceptar los sentimientos del chico.

Él había estado con ella en los momentos difíciles y se lo debía. Le debía demasiado.

Después del suceso de su padre, su madre la había dejado por completo y si no hubiese sido por él ella estaría encerrada en un manicomio o en algún burdel haciendo mierda su vida.

—Creo que tengo que irme. Espero la dirección del club por correo.

—¿No la quieres de una vez? —ella negó.

—Si me la das ahora soy capaz de ir en este momento y siendo sincera tengo qué pensar bien lo que haré.

—Entiendo —le susurró.

—Jacob, te quiero. —lo abrazó y luego salió de la casa.

Esa misma noche llegó a casa y escogió la ropa que usaría ese fin de semana. No pensaba dejar más tiempo, pero tampoco podía descuidar sus responsabilidades en la empresa.

 **Hola, pensaba actualizar ayer pero tuve unos problemas con el internet, así que hasta hoy traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Gracias a los que dieron follow y favs. También a** **belencithita** **por haberme dejado un review en el prólogo. Gracias, linda.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia me pertenece. No al plagio.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 _ **Por desgracia, las cosas nunca salen como uno quieren y muchas veces la venganza te carcome hasta el fondo, haciendo que te conviertas en esclavo de ti mismo. — C.S.**_

Isabella cerró el libro de cuentas de ese día. Se acomodó en el asiento de cuero y se masajeó las sienes disfrutando del pequeño momento relajado y solitario que tenía.

Había pasado parte de la mañana y de la tarde avanzando cuestiones dentro de la empresa y estaba, cansada y con un dolor de piernas horrible. Aun así no podía amilanarse porque la noche la esperaba en el club nocturno de Edward Cullen.

Movió el mouse de la computadora y en la ventana apareció la fotografía que llevaba mirando de aquel hombre. Era condenadamente guapo y sabía que estar a su merced sería un peligro, pero no podía darse por vencida.

Ya tenía todo dispuesto y la noche pasada apenas había podido dormir por estar pensando en las cosas que haría cuando lo viera.

Primero, por supuesto debía dejar el miedo y si quería llegar a él debía entregársele. Cuando pudiese entrar en su vida, entonces ya sabría de qué forma avanzar. El único problema era que nunca había sido la más extrovertida y le costaría mucho representar un papel de chica _calienta braguetas_ de la noche a la mañana.

A sus veinte años, con sus 1.65 metros, y su cara bonita como Jessica le decía, seguía siendo tan retraída. Su carácter dejaba mucho que desear al hablar ante las personas, solo cuando estaba decidida podía lograr sus objetivos, por eso mismo no podía perder su decisión.

— _Vamos Bells, todas llevamos a esa puta por dentro, solo es cuestión de dejarte llevar._ —le había dicho Jessica la vez que le confesó sus temores. Y ahí estaba ella pensando que en la noche iría y le daría sexo a un hombre que además de ser un completo desconocido, era el asesino de su padre.

Un pequeño pitido del comunicador con su asistente personal la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Cerró la ventana emergente de la fotografía y atendió a Ángela.

—Bella, los de _laguna del Carmen_ cancelaron la reunión.

—¿por qué han hecho eso? —preguntó molesta.

—No lo sé, dicen que hablaran con Marcus.

Isabella soltó el botón del comunicador y dejó escapar un par de improperios, nada dignos.

Sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil tratar con todos los accionistas de la empresa y menos con los proveedores y el mercado, pero eso era demasiado. La actitud poco comprensiva de aquellos hombres la estaba sacando de control.

¿Es qué eran tan machistas como para dejar que una mujer se encargase de la manufacturera?

Se levantó del sillón de cuero y recogió su bolso del sofá. En cuanto Ángela la vio, se levantó de su propio asiento y la abordó antes de llegar al elevador.

—El proveedor viene a buscar la nueva orden.

—¿Aún no está lista? —preguntó con severidad. Ángela negó y soltó un resoplido—. ¿Dónde se ha metido Marcus?

—No lo sé señorita.

—Ángela, háblale a Marcus y dile que necesito la nueva orden para hoy. Si no la envía yo misma me ocuparé de mandar su maldita presencia fuera de la empresa.

Dicho esto se giró y terminó de entrar al elevador.

Media hora más tarde llegó a la casa de Jessica Stanley, era su amiga desde la universidad y en cuanto se conocieron entablaron una amistad un tanto raro, pues era como un envidia, "de la buena" por parte de Jessica, sin embargo era una competencia entre ellas que a Bella le parecía ridículo. Jessica era delgada, y con un cuerpo que hacía babear a cualquier hombre. La única que podía envidiarle algo era ella, Bella, pero Jessica siempre decía que era un mojigata y que eso aunado a su belleza la volvía un arma con doble filo.

— _Bobadas—_ le había contestado aquella vez. Sonrió al recordar ese día.

Tocó el timbre y al instante la puerta se abrió. La castaña apareció detrás de la puerta y la miró de pies a cabeza.

—Qué cara tan… —sopesó su adjetivo—, apagada tienes. —comentó Jessica con un mohín al verle las ojeras y la cara de enojada.

—Tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina y no me doy abasto. —susurró aceptando que el puesto era mucho cargo.

—Sabes que siempre puedes pedirme ayuda. —Isabella asintió y caminó hasta llegar al sofá.

Se dejó caer y aventó el bolso hasta el otro mueble.

—¿Lista para ésta noche?

—Estoy muerta, pero creo que podré sobrevivir.

—Lo que necesitas es un buen baño. Así que levanta ese culo y reanímate. Cuando salgas empezaré a maquillarte.

Isabella le había contado sus planes a Jessica, no le había dicho nada sobre la venganza, pero le había contado que estaba decidida a ir por un hombre y que necesitaba un arsenal completo para atraer su atención.

Después de un largo y refrescante baño, se metió en un diminuto vestido rojo que dejaba descubierto gran parte de su espalda. El escote terminaba en la curva haciendo que su trasero se acentuara y el ligero maquillaje le daba un aspecto un tanto mayor.

—Estas… perfecta —le susurró Jessica una vez que la vio de pies a cabeza frente al espejo.

—Espero que así sea.

—Supongo que debo esperarte despierta. —Isabella negó.

—Si las cosas salen como quiero posiblemente no llegue a casa. —Jessica sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

Isabella se dio un último vistazo al espejo antes de salir y tomar un taxi que la llevara al _"la mansión de afrodita"_ el centro nocturno del que era dueño Edward Cullen.

Cuando entró, la música en el interior le retumbaba fuerte en los oídos. Y el olor a cigarrillos y alcohol fueron los primeros olores que reconoció. El interior estaba iluminado de azul y las mesas estaban separadas unas de otras. Más allá de las mesas estaba la barra y justo antes de llegar a la barra localizó su objetivo.

Se impresionó en cuanto lo vio. Ya había visto una foto, pero no imaginó que fuese más sorprendente en persona.

El hombre era una completa masa de hormonas. Sus labios, que fue lo primero en que se fijó, parecían suaves y apetecibles, las barbilla cuadrada y unos músculos que se le marcaban cuando levantaba la copa sobre la mesa. El cabello le caía gracioso sobre la frente a causa del sudor. Y los ojos, Oh, Dios, los ojos eran bellísimos. Lo supo en cuanto él le clavó la mirada desde el otro lado del bar.

Entonces ella le sonrió y alzó la barbilla. Caminó contoneándose de un lado a otro hasta la barra. Sentía la mirada de aquel degenerado sobre su trasero y eso no hizo más que intensificar su sensualidad y coqueteo. Llegó hasta la barra y pidió una margarita. Esperó paciente hasta que él se decidiera a acercársele. Sabía que los hombres eran así. Pero al final lo tendría a un lado de ella.

—Hola —y Dios, su voz era condenadamente sexy. Tragó saliva antes de girarse a verlo.

—Hola. —él esbozó una sonrisa ladina y luego observó la margarita que el hombre colocaba enfrente a ella. Isabella tomó su bebida y dio un pequeño sorbo. A continuación se relamió el labio consciente de que él la estaba mirando.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, preciosa?

—Isabella. —él volvió a sonreír.

—mucho gusto Isabella, soy Edward Cullen, el dueño de éste bar. —Ella sonrió mientras cruzaba las piernas.

El diminuto vestido se alzó más arriba de las piernas dejando al descubierto una buena porción de piel blanca.

—¿Estas tratando de impresionarme? —él soltó una carcajada maravillosa que le endulzó el tímpano. Edward Cullen la miró de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en la abertura entre sus piernas y el vestido.

—Tal vez —Isabella sonrió y le miró los labios. De manera sensual, y con ganas de probarlos, para que él fuese consciente de que le atraía—. ¿No te conozco de algún lado? Te me haces conocida.

—Tal vez, eso depende de ti. —él soltó una carcajada y la atrapó entre la barra y su cuerpo. Su cercanía era abrumadora y en esencia sumamente fascinante. Sin embargo debía mantener los pies en la tierra y consciente en su objetivo.

—Bailemos.

Entonces la tomó de la mano y la llevó al centro de la pista. Comenzaron a moverse de manera lenta y luego aumentando los movimiento con los sonidos de la música. Disfrutando el momento. Isabella repasaba el plan en su cabeza. Y tomaba nota de sus acciones. El Cullen frente a ella era de unos veintiocho años. Cabello castaño y ojos ámbar. Cumplía con las características, además era el mismo de la fotografía de su ordenador. Tenía que ser él. Por supuesto que era él.

Edward le pasó la mano por la curva de la espalda y ella se curvó ante la descarga perturbadora que la embargó. Dios, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría.

—Isabella —le susurró al oído. Otra nueva electricidad le erizó la piel—, tienes un hombre delicioso.

—No es lo único delicioso de mí —le provocó. Él soltó un gruñido y la pegó más a su cuerpo.

De pronto la música se volvió más sensual y ella no dudaba que él lo hubiese ordenado. Después de todo era el dueño.

Edward la giró dejándola de espaldas a él. Ella se tensó ante la sensación reconocida. Ante la misma posición de hacía diez años cuando él le había apuntado con un arma. Su cuerpo no pudo evitar el sentimiento aplastante que le atravesó.

Sin embargo, aquella sensación fue sustituida por una más placentera. Edward la tomó de las caderas y la pegó a él. Su erección abultada golpeó contra sus glúteos y en ese momento Isabella supo que esa era su oportunidad.

 _Es ahora o nunca_ pensó.

Entonces se giró de nuevo a él y esperó a que él la tomara de la nuca y la besara. Cuando él lo hizo, pensó que su boca era dulce y estimulante, porque la estaba derritiendo. De forma literal el centro entre sus piernas palpitaba caliente y húmedo.

—Nena, vamos a otro lugar más oscuro —ella gimió para darle el sí, sin tener que decirlo con palabras.

Entonces Edward Cullen la tomó de la cintura y la hizo enredar sus piernas alrededor de las caderas. A continuación caminó con ella hasta la parte más oscura del bar.

Ella pensó que él se detendría ahí, pero continuó caminando y se internó en unas oficinas.

Un hombre musculoso abrió una de las puertas en cuanto los vio y volvió a cerrar tras ellos. La habitación resultó ser el despacho de Edward y un vidrio magnífico daba una vista bastante amplia del bar. Del otro lado no se veía nada, porque había un cuadro de afrodita, pero ella desde ese lado podía verlo todo.

—Hey, alguien puede vernos. —susurró tratando de frenarlo. Edward esparcía besos por su cuello y luego levantó la mirada hacia el vidrio donde estaba la gente del bar. Soltó una carcajada y continuó besándola.

—Nadie puede vernos nena. —le susurró.

Ella soltó un gemido cuando él bajó el escote de su vestido y apresó uno de sus pezones con la boca.

El nervio y la rabia se estaban mezclando en su interior, pero su cuerpo traicionero contestaba de manera ferviente a sus caricias.

—Dime que tomas pastillas —preguntó él con la voz ronca.

—Lo hago. —contestó. Estaba mintiendo, pero apuntó mentalmente comprar una pastilla del día siguiente.

—Perfecto porque te voy a coger.

Entonces Edward metió la mano entre sus bragas y las bajó de un solo tirón. A continuación bajó sus pantalones y el bóxer al mismo tiempo. La levantó de las caderas y la arrinconó contra la pared. La gente estaba detrás de ellos y pasaban del otro lado sin imaginarse lo que estaba ocurriendo detrás del cuadro de afrodita.

Edward la bajó y luego de una sola embestida la penetró por completo. Ella se arqueó ante el asalto y soltó un gemido gutural. Él sonrió y continuó penetrándola una y otra vez.

Ella tuvo que aferrarse a los hombros del hombre para no perder el equilibrio. Y mientras miraba la cara descompuesta de Edward Cullen a causa del placer, recordó el cuerpo inerte de su padre en el pasillo de la oficina. Lleno de sangre y con un hoyo en la frente. Era perverso lo que estaba pensando mientras él la penetraba.

—Nena, me voy a venir—la voz ronca y sensual la estremeció y al mismo tiempo que el embestía ella se convulsionó ante un orgasmo que la hizo tocar el cielo.

Luego sintió el semen caliente de Edward llenarla por completo.

—Ya eres hombre muerto —le susurró mientras él se recuperaba de su propio orgasmo.

La llevó hasta el diván negro del otro lado de la oficina y pensó que ese hombre era un maldito. Porque de aquella misma forma la había depositado en el sofá de la oficina.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó ya más recuperado. Ella negó

—Sólo que eres magnífico.

Él sonrió y la besó.

Isabella interrumpió el beso y se levantó para ir por sus bragas que estaban en el suelo. Mientras las subía por sus inmaculadas piernas, miraba a Edward de manera seductora.

—Necesito verte mañana —dijo Edward.

—Por supuesto, aquí estaré. —se arriesgó a decir y a continuación salió de la habitación.

Salió a la inmensa oscuridad de la calle y paró de nuevo un taxi. No iría a molestar a Jessica a esas horas, así que fue directo a su departamento. Su plan era arruinar a Edward Cullen y cuando estuviese en la ruina le mataría. De la misma forma que él lo había hecho con su padre. Y sin embargo en ese momento se sentía una basura.

 _Ella lo había disfrutado._

 **Hola preciosas, siento decir que los capítulos son así de cortos, pero si son buenas y me dejan muchos reviews, les dejaré dos capítulos por semana. Al menos quiero llegar a 10 en este capítulo.**

 **Gracias a las que dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo pasado y a las que agregaron a follows y favs.**

 **(purpleshinesalvatore; Andrea 17 de Cullen) gracias por dejarme sus comentarios preciosas.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia me pertenece. No al plagio.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 _ **La venganza perfecta no es aquella en la que se devuelve el daño hecho, la venganza perfecta es demostrar que por mucho que se esfuercen en destruirte, tú seguirás de pie y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. — C. S.**_

 **.**

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Lo hice

—¿Tuviste sexo?

—He dicho que sí.

—Ya, ya, ¿Y qué tal?

—¿Qué tal qué?

—Bella por favor no te hagas la loca —contestó Jessica con un mohín al escuchar cómo Isabella seguía dándole avión con las preguntas. El caso es que Bella no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar de aquello. Estaba ligeramente anonadada. No, estaba estúpidamente sorprendida por aquel sexo con Edward Cullen.

—Jessica, no deseo hablar de eso. —susurró mientras se levantaba del sofá.

—¿Tan mal estuvo? —Bella se tocó la barbilla con la mano y después negó. Para expectación de Jessica tardó en contestar.

—Bien, estuvo excelente, tiene un tamaño olímpico, y muy bueno en lo que hace, y solo diré eso, no daré más detalles.

—Entiendo. —contestó la castaña mientras sonreía abiertamente. Bella rodó los ojos y caminó directo a la cocina por un jugo de naranja.

Jessica la tenía sometida a un interrogatorio desde que la había visto esa mañana. Era sábado y no iría a la manufacturera ese día. Por lo que supuso que había sido mala idea ir a enfrascarse a casa de su amiga.

Jacob la había llamado la noche pasada y estaba interesado como Jessica en saber qué tal había ido la noche. Claro, él no esperaba saber del sexo, a comparación de Jessica él estaba más interesado en los avances de Bella por su infiltración en la vida del hombre.

Habían hablado poco rato pues ella había decidido cortar la llamada cuando las cosas se tornaban sobreprotectoras por parte de él. No deseaba preocupar a Jake, pero tampoco iba a permitir que él se metiera en ese asunto que sólo le confería a ella.

Definitivamente no se permitiría otra muerte como la de su padre y si algo le llegaba a pasar a Jacob ella nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

Después de despedirse de Jessica fue directo a su departamento. Buscó ropa y entró a darse un refrescante baño con sales para relajarse. Minutos después se calzó uno de sus pantalones desgastados favoritos, una camisa igual de desgastada y holgada y decidió sentarse frente al televisor.

Las noticias no mencionaban nada de importancia a excepción de asaltos en Seattle y uno que otro chisme del espectáculo _. Fruslerías_ , pensó.

A las cinco de la tarde se levantó para checar unos asuntos de la empresa que Ángela le había mandado por correo. Tardó más de dos horas en aquel asunto y a las siete de la noche se apresuró a buscar de nuevo ropa para ir a la _mansión de afrodita,_ el primer paso ya lo había dado, así que los siguientes deberían resultarle más fáciles.

Mientras, Edward se recreaba observando a las nuevas bailarinas que trataban de conseguir un casting para el show que empezaría esa semana. Cada semana contrataba una que otra bailarina para atraer la atención de más clientes.

Llevaba apenas ocho años en el negocio, pero lo conocía mejor que nadie. Había aprendido rápido el teje y maneje de los asuntos dentro y fuera del club. Años atrás él había sido guardaespaldas del antiguo dueño. Carlisle Cullen, el mismo hombre que lo había adoptado después de la muerte de sus padres.

Emmett era su guardaespaldas. Una masa completa de músculo. Aunque Edward había estado en su lugar años atrás, y su cuerpo no se comparaba con la roca de Emmett, su manejo del arma compensaba el físico.

" _Donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala"_

Se había jactado millones de veces al decir eso, pero era la verdad. Nunca se le había ido ningún blanco. Todos y cada uno de sus disparos iban directo a donde él quería. Por eso, Carlisle lo había elegido a él entre muchos otros hombres musculosos y de apariencia temible.

Su único blanco desperdiciado había sido hace diez años. De eso ya hacía mucho y sabía que no valía la pena traer fantasmas del pasado.

Se dedicó a mirar a las mujeres bailar. Una de ellas lo miró descaradamente y comenzó a mover las caderas a un ritmo lento, conforme a la música y en un contoneó embelesador. Ella se tiró al suelo y comenzó a caminar hasta él como una leona. Su melena negra como la noche cayó a los lados mientras lo miraba con aquellos ojos negros como las plumas de un cuervo.

—Ni pienses en contratar a otra que no sea yo —le susurró ella cuando estuvo levantada. Le rodeó por la espalda y le pasó la lengua por toda la longitud del cuello.

—Eres única Zafrina —le contestó él con una sonrisa perversa.

Ella se contoneó mientras regresaba a la tarima y se retorció de manera provocadora mientras tocaba su cuerpo.

Edward la miró embelesado. Zafrina era la estrella del club y aunque le costara admitirlo era una mujer de belleza encantadora.

 _Salvaje y única en su especie_ , pensó.

Entonces ella se movió más rápido mientras la música finalizaba.

—Aunque no te guste reina, esta noche tendrás compañía en la tarima —le dijo mientras se levantaba. Tomó el celular y regresó directo al despacho. Pasó a un lado de Emmett y le señaló a una pelirroja parada al fondo con las otras chicas del casting—, Zafrina y ella. Las quiero a ambas para la próxima semana.

Emmett asintió y le hizo una señal a la pelirroja para que se acercara. Las otras chicas se alejaron al saber que Edward Cullen había tomado su decisión.

Se encerró en el despacho y se sirvió una copa de whisky mientras miraba desde el vidrio como iban las cosas del otro lado. Zafrina tenía una cara de enojo, pero a la princesa no le quedaría de otra más que compartir el escenario.

Mientras miraba el escenario y las luces, no pudo dejar de pensar en la mujer despampanante de la noche pasada. ¿Cómo sería en el escenario? Un gato ronroneando a su amo en busca de suaves caricias.

Se la imaginó yendo a gatas hacia él con aquellos ojos chocolate brillando de deseo. Mientras se mojaba los labios y su cabello castaño caía por su cuerpo de forma seductora. El pene le dio un tirón de solo imaginar aquella imagen tentadora.

Necesitaba ver a esa chica esa noche, necesitaba volver a tenerle entre sus brazos una vez más.

Era una mujer en esencia fascinante por naturaleza y si a eso le agregaba la seducción la volvía una diosa.

Isabella dejó caer su cabello después de tanto pensar en cómo lo llevaría esa noche. Sin la ayuda de Jessica, el maquillaje y peinado le resultaban casi imposibles. Por ultimo decidió que su cabello rebelde se amoldara como quisiera.

Se calzó los tacones y se puso un ligero color carmín en los labios.

Cuando escuchó el pitido del taxi, tomó su bolso y caminó directo al recibidor. Jacob estaba parado en la puerta con una mano en el aire a punto de tocar.

—Jake, que sorpresa —susurró mientas miraba por encima de sus hombros. El taxi estaba parado enfrente y esperaba por ella.

—Pensé que podíamos cenar juntos, pero creo que vas a salir. —ella asintió. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y negó.

—No sabes cómo me encantaría quedarme, pero sabes que hoy no puedo.

—Lo entiendo Bella, no te preocupes.

Jacob se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar.

—Te quiero Jake —le dijo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Subió directo al taxi y diez minutos después estuvo frente a la _mansión de afrodita_.

La música del club la inundó nada más entrar. Y para su sorpresa, el gorila que la noche pasada les había abierto la puerta del despacho a ella y a Edward, la tomó del brazo y la llevó por los pasillos hasta dejarla frente a la puerta del despacho.

—Él ya te está esperando. —ella asintió y giró el pomo de la puerta.

El interior del despacho olía a la colonia de Edward. Un olor que se le había quedado impregnado en las fosas nasales desde la noche pasada para su deleite.

Él estaba con una de las manos dentro del bolsillo y en la otra sostenía una copa de whisky. Iba ataviado con un traje negro que le daba un aire aristocrático e imponente. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta y miraba atento el espectáculo que se estaba ofreciendo del otro lado del cuadro de afrodita.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse se giró a verla y torció los labios en una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón se le paralizara por un momento. Un delicioso retortijón en el estómago le continuó a eso.

—Supongo que me has visto entrar. —él dejó la copa sobre el escritorio y caminó directo hasta ella.

—Sé exactamente quién entra y quién sale de mi club. —le extendió una mano y ella la tomó. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Su cuerpo recordaba la sensación de aquellas manos sobre ella.

—Eso debería darme miedo —sugirió ante su respuesta. Él sonrió satisfecho y la acomodó en el sofá de frente al vidrio.

—No lo creo. Sólo si intentas asesinarme y salir huyendo —bromeó él y a ella se le erizó la parte baja de la nuca.

—Ya lo creo —contestó con una sonrisa—, por cierto señor Cullen, ¿Cuántos pasos del ligue nos salteamos la noche pasada? —comentó desviando el tema.

—Creo que todos los posible bebé.

—Eso debería estar prohibido. Las cosas llevan un proceso.

—Si el producto del proceso amerita acelerar las cosas, siempre se pueden tomar atajos. —le susurró cerca de la oreja. Y otra corriente eléctrica le bajó por la columna vertebral. Cerró los ojos con añoranza sin ser consciente de sus actos— Isabella —le volvió a susurrar.

—Edward. —gimió.

—Tu nombre es un dulce en mi paladar.

—Soy un caramelo cariño —contestó ella tratando de ser arrogante.

—Ya lo creo.

—Un caramelo de cianuro —entonces se puso a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a besarlo de manera desesperada. Edward sonrió y la giró sobre el sofá dejándola debajo de él.

—Un hombre siempre debe proteger a la dama.

—¿Ahora resulta que te sale lo caballeroso? —él se encogió de hombros y la tomó ahí mismo encima del sofá. Con la gente y el show desarrollándose del otro lado del cuadro.

—¿Qué hace un hombre como Edward Cullen cuando no está en el club? —preguntó mientras jugaba con el cabello cobrizo del hombre.

Él se giró a verla y la atrajo hacia él.

—¿Un hombre como Edward Cullen? —ella asintió—. Un hombre como yo se dedica a resolver asuntos que una mujercita como tú no debe saber.

Ella se levantó. Sus senos brincaron por el movimiento y Edward clavó la mirada ahí.

—¿Eres casado? —él sonrió altanero y la devolvió a su lado.

—¿Te interesa eso?

—Tal vez, no pienso terminar golpeada por alguna mujer despechada y traicionada.

—No creo que alguien venga a golpearte. Al menos no esta noche.

Ella sonrió y se levantó para buscar su ropa interior. Se metió las bragas por las blancas piernas y luego se acomodó el sostén. El vestido le siguió y los tacones resonaron una vez que se los puso.

—Señor Cullen, fue un placer estar con usted esta noche.

—No tan rápido linda. Ésta noche yo te llevaré a casa. —Isabella abrió los ojos de sobremanera—, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún hombre despechado y traicionado puede golpearme? —ella soltó el aire contenido y volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

—Nada de eso.

—Entonces no debería haber ningún inconveniente.

Ella negó.

Una hora después el Volvo negro de Edward se detuvo frente a la puerta del departamento de Isabella.

Ella bajó y se dispuso a ir directo a su puerta. Antes de siquiera dar un paso escuchó la puerta de Edward abrirse. Se giró a verlo.

—Mañana pasaré por ti. A las diez de la mañana, iremos a desayunar y después te llevaré a que veas lo que un hombre como Edward Cullen hace cuando no está en el club.

—No sabes si tengo asuntos para mañana a las diez. —él se encogió de hombros.

—Cancélalos. —le susurró. A continuación le dio un beso en los labios y regresó a su auto—. Soy puntual y estaré aquí a esa hora.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la cerró. Edward Cullen además de ser un sicario, era un hombre posesivo y aunque eso le desagradaba por completo, le daba cierta ventaja. Ahora se estaba metiendo más en la vida de aquel hombre y no podía dar marcha atrás.

 **Hola princesas. Hoy les adelanto el capítulo porque posiblemente mañana no tenga tiempo para publicarlo. Además se lo merecen. No llegamos a los 10 reviews, pero me encantó que hayan comentado. Anímense a dejarme su opinión. Eso siempre anima mucho y es la mejor paga que uno puede tener.**

 **Andrea 17 de Cullen; ; guest; gina.**

 **Gracias por el comentario y espero sus reviews para éste capítulo. Les dejaré otro capítulo el martes.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia me pertenece. No al plagio.**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **.**

 **El estado en el que me metía era tan sublime que juraría escuchar a mi corazón enajenado gritar su nombre entre tamborileos y golpeteos fuertes contra mi pecho. —C.S.**

.

—No lo creo —se dijo a sí misma, Isabella mirando el vestido demasiado escotado. Era rojo y entallado, se le amoldaba perfecto al cuerpo, pero, ¡Dios! Estaría con él a las diez de la mañana y ninguna mujer salía de esa forma, no al menos que fuese una puta.

 _Ahora lo eres, querida,_ se recordó a sí misma.

Aunque era la verdad definitivamente no pensaba salir con ese vestido.

Lo arrojó a la cama mientras sacaba otro y se lo colocaba enfrente, mirándose al espejo y poniendo mala cara, después otro y otro hasta que la alarma de su celular anunció que eran las ocho de la mañana y sólo tenía dos horas para estar decente antes de que _señor, yo lo puedo todo,_ apareciera tocando el timbre de su casa.

Al final eligió un vestido en color crema con un listón negro en la cintura, era estrecho. Le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, pero con unos buenos tacones y un ligero maquillaje se vería linda. Sin tener que parecer vulgar.

A las diez de la mañana, puntual como había dicho, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Isabella se dio un último vistazo al espejo antes de contar hasta diez y abrir la puerta.

Edward estaba deslumbrante. En comparación a ella, él iba totalmente relajado. Nada de trajes negros ni corbatas. Iba ataviado con un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y una playera azul. Completamente informal.

Abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero la risa altanera que él le dedicó al mirar su ropa, la obligó a volverla a cerrar.

—Buenos días señorita —la saludó. Ella apretó los ojos y se dio un vistazo.

¿Más diferentes? Nunca.

—Dijiste que sería un desayuno —murmuró ella.

—Nunca dije que tenías que ir formal. Además hoy es un lindo domingo y no pensarás que Edward Cullen ande enfrascado en un traje siendo un día para relajarse.

—Pero…

—Sin peros linda, vamos que Emmett nos espera. —Isabella dio media vuelta hacia el interior antes de coger su bolsa e ir tras él. Edward le abrió la puerta y esperó a que ella entrara para rodear el auto y entrar por la otra puerta. A continuación el auto se puso en movimiento.

—¿A dónde me llevarás? —preguntó viendo las calles del otro lado de la ventanilla.

—Es una cafetería, nada elegante, pero la comida es buena. —ella volvió a abrir la boca y pensó lo que iba a decir antes de pronunciarlo.

—No pensé que fueras de ese tipo de personas.

—¿Ah, no? —ella negó—. La comida en un restaurante fino es cara, sólo pagas el lujo del lugar, pero puedo asegurarte que los mejores y más deliciosos manjares están en cualquier puesto de la esquina.

Isabella quedó sorprendida ante aquella declaración. En primera estancia Edward parecía una persona fría y calculadora. Imponente, pero relajado a la vez, y sus ojos eran los de un hombre altanero y orgulloso de su dinero y sus lujos en la sociedad, pero debajo de todo aquello, ella estaba encontrando a un hombre sencillo, que al parecer disfrutaba los pequeños detalles de la vida. Algo que ella había dejado de disfrutar a culpa de él desde hacía diez años.

Se sintió patética por aquel pensamiento. La venganza le parecía tan tonta en ese momento, pero si se detenía a pensarlo, era más delicioso destruir a todo él desde la raíz.

—¿Y la salmonella? —preguntó enarcando una ceja. Él soltó una carcajada divertido.

—Digamos que es un riesgo que vale la pena correr. —ella arrugó el ceño.

—¿Y si no soy de las que les gusta correr riesgos? —él endureció el rostro y los ojos le chispearon apasionados. Isabella pensó que había dicho algo malo, pero estaba segura que nada.

—Los riesgos son excitantes, ahora mismo puedo hacerte correr un riesgo y sé que no te arrepentirías de hacerlo.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —murmuró tragando con fuerza.

—Me refiero a que en éste momento puedo llevarte al lugar más inesperado y hacer que disfrutes los pequeños placeres de la vida.

—Si tomamos los pequeños placeres a algo como, el sexo, entonces estaría encantada, pero si los placeres a los que te refieres tienen que ver con poner mi físico en riesgo, definitivamente, paso. —él volvió a carcajearse divertido.

—Oh, vamos Isabella, no creí que fueses una cobarde.

—Y no lo soy —espetó ella—, pero valoro mi vida.

—Tenía pensando hacerte experimentar riesgos físicos, pero me has brindado excelentes ideas.

—Eso no me da demasiada confianza. —sentenció.

—Y no debe de hacerlo —contestó—. Emmett, al museo de arte. —le indicó al fornido conductor. Ella se giró a verlo con los ojos abiertos como plato.

—¿En serio al museo de arte? —él asintió.

Emmett avanzó por las calles hasta que se detuvo ante un edificio magnífico. Isabella miró asombrada aquella estructura, no es como si no hubiese pasado antes por ahí, pero ciertamente nunca se había detenido a admirar la edificación.

De pronto, Edward la tomó de la cintura y la guió de forma altanera al interior del edificio. El museo no estaba tan concurrido, pero había gente por aquí y por allá mirando.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos aquí?

—Observar —le susurró por lo bajo mientras seguían a las personas.

Pasaron a lado de varias obras de arte que a ella le hubiese gustado mirar por más tiempo, pero Edward no la dejaba dar más que un rápido vistazo y cuando finalmente se enfrascó en una, fue jalada de pronto por un pasillo hasta una de las partes solitarias del museo.

El corazón le palpitó con fuerza cuando sintió los labios de Edward sobre los suyos. El ardor incipiente de su barba y el aliento cálido de su boca golpeaban contra ella de una forma gloriosa. Las fosas nasales se le embriagaron de su olor tan masculino y único.

De pronto fue consciente de que estaban en un museo. Si algún guardia llegaba a verlos, estarían en serios problemas.

—Edward, no —susurró sobre sus labios intentando zafarse. Él la jaló de nuevo y la pegó contra su fornido pecho. Las piernas le eran una gelatina y los brazos de aquel hombre eran su única forma de estabilidad—, alguien puede vernos —volvió a susurrar.

Él sonrió y bajó una de sus manos hasta sus piernas. Un gemido gutural escapó de su garganta al sentir las manos frías escurrirse entre sus bragas.

—Silencio —le susurró. Ella asintió como una tonta. El placer comenzaba a embargarla y ya no era capaz de detenerlo aun cuando hubiese querido hacerlo.

Sus labios la recorrían por completo y sus manos se escabullían de forma profesional entre sus piernas. Hasta que encontraron el centro de su pasión. Estaba mojada y los dedos de Edward se escurrían con facilidad. Frotó el dedo pulgar en su hendidura y los mojó de su néctar divino para a continuación frotar su clítoris hinchado.

Dio un respingo cuando los dedos comenzaron a frotar de forma circular y de manera lenta. Era una tortura exquisita y delirante. Empezó a mover las caderas arremetiendo contra la mano de Edward.

Una descarga se acumulaba en su vientre y amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento, Dios, sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, lo que estaba por llegar.

Edward la besó y aceleró el ritmo hasta una forma descontrolada haciendo que se corriera de una forma gloriosa. Era el paraíso. Sus gemidos fueron callados por la boca de él y sus besos la devolvieron de vuelta a la realidad.

—El peligro es excitante. —le murmuró en el oído, mientras se recuperaba de aquel orgasmo, entonces abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar en donde se encontraban.

 _¡Mierda!_ Se dijo. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio, estaba tan enfrascada en las sensaciones que olvidó el lugar por completo.

Miró a todos lados con la cara pálida de terror.

—Tranquila cariño, nadie ha visto nada y aunque lo hubiesen hecho, estoy seguro de que deben estar pensando en lo bien que te verías sobre su cama, si es un hombre y si es una mujer, pues pobre debe estar tan caliente y húmeda como tú lo estás.

Ella se sonrojó hasta la cabeza sin poder evitarlo y las orejas se le calentaron de vergüenza.

—¿Ves que no es tan malo correr peligros? Es más podemos hacer lo que quieras aquí y estoy seguro de que…

—Ni lo pienses. —contestó—. Edward, el guardia.

Él se giró y abrió los ojos de sobremanera. El hombre los miró y cuando se dio cuenta de la posición comenzó a correr hacia ellos.

Edward aún seguía con las manos dentro de las bragas de Isabella. Las sacó y le acomodó el vestido lo más rápido que pudo y la tomó de la mano para comenzar a correr.

Los tacones de Isabella sonaron contra el piso adoquinado del museo y mientras corrían, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza por la adrenalina y el miedo que tenía de que los alcanzara. Las zapatillas le impedían correr más rápido y antes de que se diese cuenta, sus pies ya no tocaban el piso. Iba como un costal de papas encima de los hombros de Edward.

—¡Bájame! —gritó. Él no dijo nada y continuó corriendo.

Salieron del museo y pasaron de largo el auto y, a Emmett, que los esperaba dentro. Ella levantó la mirada para ver al guardia que comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad.

Dos calles más adelante Edward la bajó y comenzó a boquear en busca de aire por el cansancio que le provocó correr con ella en brazos.

Isabella se detuvo el abdomen con las manos. El movimiento le provocó dolor, pero sin embargo, no pudo reprimir la carcajada que le siguió a eso.

Maldición había sido lo más loco que había hecho en su vida y lo más divertido. No podía creer lo que había hecho, así como tampoco con quien lo había hecho.

Edward se le unió a la carcajada, hasta que Emmett se detuvo frente a ellos. Estacionó el auto y bajó lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Están bien? —Edward negó con la cabeza sin poder detener la carcajada. A Emmett no le quedó de otra más que entender que no había nada malo.

—Edward, deben entrar al auto. —dijo Emmett.

Él trató de calmarse, pero el sonido de la risa de Isabella lo dejó embobado, era un sonido angelical junto a una cara llena de felicidad y bastante divertida. De pronto se puso serio sin poder dejar de mirarla. Su sonrisa ensanchada por completo y sus labios seductores haciendo un juego perfecto con sus dientes blancos. Sus ojos chocolate brillando llenos de júbilo y esa melena descompuesta y bastante alborotada por el agotamiento.

Valía la pena todo aquello. Era una escena bastante estimulante tanto física como mental.

Era una mujer preciosa, la más preciosa que él hubiese visto y sabía que no podía ser para él.

Sus ojos, su boca, toda ella era una invitación a la tentación y lo estaba llevando como la polilla al fuego. Un fuego que lo terminaría quemando como el mismo infierno.

Cuando ella por fin pudo calmarse, entraron al auto y la llevó a una cafetería para el desayuno que le había ofrecido.

Dos horas después volvió a dejarla frente a la puerta de su casa. Le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de regresar al auto y perderse entre las calles de Seattle.

—Edward, esa mujer, ¿no piensas investigar quién es? —le dijo Emmett cuando estuvieron en el despacho del club.

—No me parece peligrosa. —le contestó.

—Es la primera vez que te fías tanto de alguien sin investigar quién es y de donde viene.

—Si, tal vez lo sea Emmett, —murmuró mientras llevaba su copa de whisky a los labios—. Tal vez.

 **Hola princesas. Martes y les traigo el capítulo que les prometí.**

 **No saben lo feliz que soy. Dios, subieron mi autoestima de volada. Sus reviews son mi mejor paga lo saben y ustedes son las mejores. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios. Me di cuenta de que varias no están registradas, pero niñas, gracias y saben que son importantes para mí. Sólo dejen su nombre para no tener que ponerlas como guest.**

 **Liz Cullen Boschetto Belikov; Hellen Masen; sarita1234; Sandra; Andrea 17 de Cullen; Camila P; Sol; guest; Paz; gina; antoniculen;Luce.**

 **Dejen su review para saber qué les pareció éste capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos el viernes.**

 **Con cariño: Casey**


End file.
